Ways to Annoy Black Butler Characters
by dae16
Summary: Don't do these at home, guys! The best ways to annoy Black Butler characters, right here! I hope you laugh some Undertaker-worthy laughs!


Beautiful ways to annoy Black Butler characters!

Ciel Phantomhive:

1\. Tell him that he is the shortest demon you've ever seen

2\. Right on all his paperwork "CielxAlois 4evah!" in blue and purple crayons

3\. Put catnip tequila in his tea

4\. Show him a CielxClaude fanfiction

5\. Videotape his reaction

6\. Sell copies of the video to fangirls and give Ciel 3% of the profit

7\. Steal his eyepatch and run around screaming "Arrrgh!"

8\. Curse loudly at random times; when he asks you why, yell "Blame global warming!"

Sebastian Michaelis:

1\. Capture every cat you can find and give them to Grell

2\. Tell him that save said cats he must confess his love to Grell

3\. Tell him that Claude can tap dance. what the hell can HE do?

5\. "Accidentally" leave up CielxAlois fanfictions and see how he reacts

6\. Place a Grell plushie next to him when he's asleep

7\. Follow him around all day, and every time he tries to speak, say "I'm merely one hell of a butler!"

Claude Faustus:

1\. Constantly ask him if he could tap dance for you

2\. When Claude and Sebastian are standing next to each other, walk up to them and say, "Sebastian, don't ravens eat spiders?"

3\. Steal his glasses.

4\. When he's washing the dishes, tell him he missed a spot

5\. When you see a spider, go kill it and make sure Claude sees you doing it

6\. Grab a kitten, name it Sebastian, Jr., and introduce it to Claude

Grell Sutcliff:

1\. Ask him what gender he is

2\. Question his sanity. Constantly.

3\. Remind him that violence doesn't solve everything

4\. Force him to read CielxSebastian fanfictions

5\. At Christmas, give him a red nose and insist that he is Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

6\. Reveal that William has a crush on him

7\. Make him wear a red cloak and insist that he is Red Riding Hood

8\. Dress in all black and follow him around all day

9\. When he asks you why, tell him that you're him after Sebastian gets married to Ciel

10\. Show him pictures of Sebastian and Ciel when he doesn't believe you, then draw a mustache on his face after he faints

12\. Replace all of his red clothes with rainbow clothes, then tell him that Sebastian's into expressing homosexuality through clothing

13\. Complain that he is the world's worst butler

William T. Spears:

1\. Trash his office with Grell and Ronald

2\. Insist that he shouldn't feel so insecure as to use so much hair gel

3\. Constantly remind him that Sebastian has more class than he does

4\. When he denies number three, tell him that he's just jealous

5\. Constantly call him Shakespeare

6\. Tell him he and Sebastian make a great couple (that's where Claude came from, after all)

7\. When he denies that, tell him that he and Grell make an even better couple

8\. When he denies that tell him Will+Ronald is the best couple there is

9\. Throw pineapples at him.

10\. When asked why, shrug and say that Management wants him to work faster

11\. Nominate him for the reapers' "King of Boredom" award

12\. Steal his death scythe, then put it in Grell's office. pretend to find it for him, then ask him why it was in there in the first place

Undertaker:

1\. Poke him. Constantly.

2\. Get a recorder and record him laughing. Every time he tries to speak, interrupt him with the laughter recording.

3\. Draw a mustache on his face, the blame it on Grell

4\. Ask him to demonstrate being in a coffin; if he says yes, lock him up and ship him to Antarctica

5\. Aggravate him by saying that William has a bigger death scythe than him

6\. As he storms off, remind him that Grell's death scythe is bigger than his and Will's combined

7\. While he's gone, replace his biscuits with dog treats

8\. When finished with that, give his shop a complete makeover by decorating it with pink ribbons, banners that say, "Go Life!" and then dress up his mannequins with neon colors

9\. Stick Grell in one of his coffins as a surprise

10\. Put a bunch of glitter and Hello Kitty stickers on his death scythe

Ash/Angela:

1\. Ask Ash/Angela which bathroom they use when they visit restaurants

2\. Ask Ash if he watches Pokemon and if his favorite character is Ash Ketchum

3\. Ask Ash how he came up with his "Unpure, unclean, unholy" face

4\. Add, "Maybe I can perfect that face one day. Practice makes perfect!" Then dab.

5\. Tell Angela that just because she's an angel and Sebastian's a demon doesn't mean they can't be together.

6\. As she pulls out her whip to beat the sh*t out of you, tell her that it's just a crush, but if she's been feeling that way about him for more than five months, then it's true love

7\. Scream "It's only a crush, you'll get over him soon!" as you run like hell from her

Enjoy! If you want me to add anything, just let me know!


End file.
